Kodi "The Water God" (The Martyr )
1213.png ❝ｉ ｌｉｖｅd ｔｏ ｍａｋｅ ｙｏｕ ｆｒｅｅ❞ First Name Kodi 'Last Name' Torabaasu 'IMVU Name' KodiTorabaasu 'Nicknames' Blondie,Shark,Sharkbait,Jizz Machine,Jaws,Jabber Jaw, Shark Week 'Age' 19 Race Caucasian/Japanese Sexual Orientation Bi-sexual 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'4 'Weight' 175 'Blood type' O 'Behaviour/Personality' large (1)jjjj.gif tumblr_inline_n08psalz5N1qmzygz.gif tumblr_mryit0eBSg1s4ox5ao1_500.gif tumblr_mvt2euNp1o1sdxt53o2_500.gif tumblr_mr9v2nvuUj1rzzbs6o1_500.gif 3209274981_1_6_V3ZoJ69S.gif *'Brash/Abrasive' *'Conceited' *'Prideful' *'Honorable' *'Crazy' *'Loving(When she wants to be)' *'Devious' *'Psycho' *Diva *Superior Ego *Sensitive. Appearance "My Dreams drifted away along time ago." 15.png The Guy Disguise. largekkkk.png Due to sometimes wanting to hideout.. Kodi will dress herself as a man.. though it still doesn't help with Twink chasers.. wanting her as well. though it helps when she wants to be alone.. She will usually where a hoodie.. and a beanie.. along with bandages around her chest... making her flat chested.. Though somewhat it works out for her. The Valkryie/Viking Attire 8f38f1e5481e4a957c64512d792050e8.jpg Rebellious Bitch Attire Usually having her hair long or short... This is Kodi's normal attire.. The IDGAF outfits.. Whether if its stained with blood.. have holes or just plain out worned.. She rather use these.. then to actually fuck up any new clothes.. Thus normally its some black tights.. along with a sweater..And her hair is always messy an raggedy.. not being combed at all The Queen Bee Bitch Look tumblr_ncwgbsNQoQ1ta01rko1_500.jpg The queen bee look, is Kodi's female look.. I mean it can't get any fuckin girly than this... Though its more of a diva look.. This is when the shark is feeling rather Prideful and Conceited.. and tends to boast about her thickness. though not with words but with her demeanor. Voice Actress Kodi has the voice of Android 18 Likes/Dislikes largemmm.gif '' Likes *Weed'' *''Blood on her fists'' *''Fighting'' *''Mosh Pits'' *''Surfing/Air Surfing'' *''Swimming'' *''Sharks'' *''Video Games'' *''Seafood'' *''Rice'' *''Sleeping'' *''Muscles on Men'' *''The Ocean'' *''Gets along with men more than women.'' '' Dislikes *Hanging in crowds'' *''Perky girls'' *'Cooking' *'People telling her she has anger issues.' *'People telling her she has a drug problem' *'Hates being a social butterfly.' *'Hates to be flirted on.' *'When people wake her up' *'Hates people when they are chipper in the morning' *'Hates people who mistreat Sharks and sea creatures.' *'Being Alone... (mentally)' *'Mostly all females' Allignment 'Neutral Evil' tumblr_ml2ur3Yl8n1rjtd3wo1_500.png A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. 'Clan & Rank' N/A High school grade ' Sophmore' tumblr_mnhurd3KO71r7cnpio1_r3_500.gif Queen Bee Coming Back To School. Da-best-3-mean-girls-30385639-500-280.gif Coming back to school, Kodi has a fresh attitude... More confident.. and outgoing.. in her own way... She seems to have possessed the Queen Bee Syndrome..Though.. Soon she will form a group with , Her sister Cessair, and another member of her Squad.. Thus only three.. remain in her group.. Feeling at her pridest..She seems to be the dominate leader amongst the girls. The Torabaasu Fanboy Club 288253-epi9_group2.jpg 287145-epi5_tetsuminoru2.jpg 286723-epi3_group1.jpg 288254-epi9_group3.jpg 286736-epi3_uchi.jpg 286733-epi3_shinuchi.jpg "Kodi if ever need a shoulder to cry on.. or you know.. want to have sex.. and other.. Should I shut up now?" A Group of High Schoolers, Even Teachers.. Had created this club.. for other than Kodi Torabaasu.. They worship the female.. Which creeps her out.. Though they're willing to give there life to her.. even if it means death..Which kodi thinks thats stupid.. But whatever floats there boat.. Though Not knowing who created this club... She is hoping to find out sooner or later. 'What district do you live in?' 2 - Nathans Brothel 'Relationship' Single ce-gifs-cook-and-effy-15332404-500-214.gif I’ll chew you up and I’ll spit you out 'Cause that’s what young love is all about. So pull me closer, and kiss me hard I’m gonna pop your bubblegum heart 'Occupation' bomangoklok_by_vanheist-d4o8bdj.png addsa.jpg (Kodi is the blonde of course) Rockstar (When she wants to be.) Due to hanging with Dethklok, Kodi will have a band of her own.. Though they're chicks that act just like her..but more gross,and butchy.. Which Kodi loves the most. 'Fighting Style' Street fightingStreet Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter.' '''This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down.' Chi Manipulation Psycho Power Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use thePsycho Drive to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its use people have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influcence the minds of other beings. They can also regenerate via the Psycho Drive/Power. (For YMRP purposes this is limited to outside battle use only) However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power. 'Hihakai Seikuken' The Seikuken: A combat method that involves controlling the entire radius within one's arm length, creating a spherical shield around oneself. It can be used for offence and defence. The User uses a combination of their chi and air pressure around them, to create a sphere or a personal bubble around the user. When something penetrates this sphere within the users arms length radius, the change in air pressure alerts the user of an oncoming attack, thus with almost automatic reflexes, the user can preform nessecary action to combat/dodge/counter said oncoming offense. Weapon users can extend the range to several feet around them with the additional length of their weapons, allowing them to defend even at mid-range. This can also be done with the lges. User can even extend the range with minimal lengths by using air pressure. However, a Seikuken with a larger radius is not necessarily better. With Kodi's affinity for destruction chi however, when creating the seikuken, what ever enter's her sphere, if she's to make contact with the oncoming attack, she'll instinctively user her destruction chi with her attack, attempting to completely destroy/disrupt the matter of what ever entity entered it. For example, if one shoved their fist twoards kodi while she's using this technique, should she counter it by blocking or attacking, the destructive chi would engulf her attacking body part and cause the opposing hand to be blown off, skin melted, shattered bone, etc, etc dependent on Kodi's will. This is more of a defensive techniquye, but it doesn't dwarf the offensive capabilities of this technique either. 'Akuma no honshitsu' 'Akuma no honshitsu' Or Demons essences allows an Onihoruda to utilize a multitude of things that help them dramatically within a combat situation. Akuma no honshitsu is the release of their demon energy within himself. The demon energy follows into their Onihoruda physiology. This is his more than chi, its more so the oni's inner hadou. So all and all, it's his Dark Hadou. When using this ability the user is able to rapidly heat the air in a large area and generate hot air from around their body. The air is significantly hotter, making it able to blister, dehydrate, and damage away targets. Using this will allows him to destroy any potential threats that may linger in the air, or around his his body within the 2 foot length and 7 foot tall aura that continuously radiates around his body. and will allow also the onihoruda to detect anything around their aura for a further disturbance if the human eye cant detect it. This aura can hurt those within it with a scorching hot effect. No one will be able to see it ever unless they too are Onihoruda. Hadou Masters can SENSE the presence, of the aura, but no physically see it. This aura radiates around his body at all times it is apart of them. It's with them ALL THE TIME. When they die, so will this aura. If put in an illusion. they may be able to detect it with the essences. ( So if they ever died within an illusion, or if someone attempted to kill them during the illusion they'd snap out of it which would allow them to retaliate.) With this aura it unintentionally/intentionally make them immune to sensory attack abilities. Once in a hostile situation, weather they are aware of it or not. Due to their Hadou feeling the disturbance rather than themselves. And react automatically which will then alert them of upcoming dangers.The user can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their wellbeing. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. With the Akuma no Honshitsu, the user has a constant ever lasting aura once someone enters said aura, it makes the users time perception faster by three seconds to reaction time. Meaning the opponents attacks TO THE USER, are slowed down enough for him to react to them properly ( Unless they have http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Unpredictability powerlisting.wikia.com <- Or something along those lines ) Shark Physiology. Power to use the abilities of sharks. Variation of Fish Physiology. ''Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into sharks. Beserker Physiology The ability to become a massive and unbelievably powerful individual with a desire for battle regardless of one's own physical condition. A variation of Mythical Physiology. With this ability, the user is able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows the user to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina. The rareness of this power makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the user's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. Most Norse myths say these warriors could turn into the animal skin they wear to increase their ferocity and bloodlust for battle. Kodi also has Onihoruda Physiology Chi Base '''Destruction': Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Toke n Fist! The Toke n Fist is a unique style of combat derived from the user’s state of substance intoxication. The ingestion of certain psychoactive drugs such as THC (tetrahydrocannabinol, the active ingredient in marijuana) stimulates the nervous system through the increased secretion of essential neurotransmitters. With their mind and body working so fluidly, the subject achieves extraordinary calmness and inner peace, which results in a temporary but powerful state of hypercognition, or the ability to perform complex mental operations beyond the scope of a normal human mind. In this state, the user gains unprecedented spatial awareness and tactile perception. They can detect hidden dangers and incoming threats before they even become apparent. The user’s physical condition improves tremendously as well; they easily overcome their previous limitations in strength, speed, agility, and coordination. Psychologically, the user’s confidence blooms and their fears and anxieties withdraw completely, allowing them to realize their full potential. Simply put, they effortlessly discern what needs to be done and carry it out accordingly Back to her Roots. (FYI, Kodi will be using this more.. than her Oni-horuda powers.. Due to being rather bored from using water.. She Will go back to her old ways.. before she had gotten the Oni.. Though Rutela is still going to be around.. The blonde just wants to train more into Physical and not to depend on her water.) 'Weapon of Choice' Guitar of Courage ' tumblr_luuevpHHpJ1qdhxyeo1_500.gif The Guitar of Courage is a legendary instrument pass down to musicians from century after centuries... Though if handed to the Chosen One.. This wll feed on the will of courage of the user which will be destructive power of the user along with also fusing chi with the strings of the guitar... 640px-Valkyrie_Dialogue_1.png Transportation Hovering with her Instrument tumblr_nckyf9EBjh1tzqospo1_500.gif Kodi uses this instrument as a hoverboard... SHe doesn't know how it does this.. But it beats walking an shit. New Legs Thanks to the suergery, Kodi possesses incredible strength in her legs, allowing her to run, jump, and kick at an enhanced level. her fighting style is incredibly swift due to the level of strength output being exerted on her legs which will allow her to tire and outmatch their opponents. Along with this, she's gained an enhanced jumping capaicty of 15 feet without a running start, and depending on proper adreniline, 20+ feet dependent on factors like momentum, chi input, etc, etc. Applying thise to movement, puts her at about 60-70mph runs at base as well, basically any function with kodi's legs are a tier higher than what they used to be Waterbending.(Will Not Be Depending Alot With This Power) tumblr_lo75n3S4Rq1qcq2vho1_500.gif animation33rain.gif mortal-kombat-9-rains-fatality-o.gif mk-9-rain-combo-o.gif Due to Kodi's new power to bend water with her chi, along with her Oni.. Kodi will now learn to use these methods in her fights.Waterbending's strength is its great versatility. Rather than supporting a separate set of offensive methods, waterbending employs defensive techniques that can be transformed into attacks and counters - defense into offense. Instead of simply deflecting an attack, waterbending's defensive maneuvers focus on control, achieved through turning an opponent's own strength against them, rather than directly harming the opponent. Abilities Rain mk by letticiamaer-d6wgzj0.jpg *'Water Blast: Kodi shoots a high-pressure stream of water at her adversary, knocking the opponent down. **The enhanced version is called Aqua Blast, allowing Kodi to shoot streams of water from both hands. *'Mystic Vapors:' Kodi submerges himself in a small pool of water and emerges behind her opponent. *'Windy Feet:' Kodi propels herself forward with a blast of water from behind, kicking her opponent in the chest with both feet. *'Does it Sting?:' Kodi conjures up a ball of water to snap the opponent's legs, breaking them off. She then manipulates the water around her arm and shapes it into a highly pressurized blade to cut off the upper half of their head. *'Bubble Burst: Kodi '''summons a large ball of water around the victim's head, and then forces it down the opponent's throat causing them to inflate and then explode *'Upside Down Uppercut:' Kodi uppercuts her opponent into the air in several sections and they fall back down upside down. *'Mind Control Orb:' Kodi projects a light-blue sphere at her opponent, which shatters as it hits. A successful hit allows her to move her opponent's body in any direction for a brief time. Queen of Sharks Rutela. The_Massacre_at_Zora__s_Domain_by_thelegendoflauri.jpg The oni that Kodi now possesses,Rutela is a calm spirit that aides the female in her battles.. though not healing her, she will boast up her battle spirit.. even if Kodi is battered.. the spirit within strengthens not feeling any pain.. even a eyeball getting ripped out of her eye socket won't be felt for the time being. Though also speaking to her, saying that she will aide her on what any path she chooses.. Good,Bad.. it doesn't matter.. Though she just wants Kodi to do one thing and that is Kill her father Shark,and the oni spirit Same.. the husband of Rutela.. Within there past.. Same had killed off the family of Rutela in the kingdom,Though when Shark repeated the past.. it will soon repeat once more into one of the Torabaasu siblings... Though the queen of Sharks see's potential within the blonde vixen..She knows Kodi has compassion,pride, and loyalty but will that all dissappear along in her journey? Tsundere Tsundere (ツンデレ) (English: /ˈsuːndɛreɪ/ or /tsʊ-/, Japanese: tsɯndeɽe) is a Japanese character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time. The word is derived from the terms Tsun Tsun (ツンツン), meaning to turn away in disgust, and Dere Dere (デレデレ) meaning to become 'lovey dovey'. Example of Kodi being a Tsundere: "Ugh J-Just shut up.. Your disgusting.. As if I'd like SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" "W-We are not a FUCKING COUPLE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" "I can't stand you.. though Why do I fucking care!" "I'll CUT YOUR DICK OFF!!" "Its not like I care but.. grow a fuckin pair!" Yangire tumblr_n0hmswG6c11s5btryo5_500.gif It refers to characters who snap suddenly out of jealousy, irritation or something similar. Yangire is a combination of the two words yanderu (病んでる), meaning to be sick, and kire or gire (切れ), meaning to cut, slice, or "to snap". This behavior is different from that of a yandere character in regard to the motivation that sparked the change in the character. The yanderekko is motivated through her love for the male protagonist, while a yangire character is motivated through other characters and will not be connected with emotions of love or attraction Examples of Kodi being a Yangire MariaHolicgimpgif1.gif "...You think I care about you.. TCH.. Your just another one of my chew toys.." "My.. My.. it seems that the Predator has found the prey..." "Your just another.. liar just like the rest.. then you just need TO FUCKING DIE!" Sadomasochism. hostel2.gif 3098563055_1_21_ibgP6LDO.gif '''Sadomasochism' is the giving or receiving of pleasure—sometimes sexual—from acts involving the infliction or reception of pain or humiliation. A subset of BDSM, practitioners of sadomasochism usually seek out sexual gratification from these acts, but can also seek out other forms of personal pleasure. While the terms sadist and masochist specifically refer to one who either enjoys giving or receiving pain (respectively), many practitioners of sadomasochism describe, as can be found with the enjoyment of the experience in other fields of personal gratification activity, can have a spectrum or an activity switch, from someone being 100% active to 100% passive (although there is some reasonable assumption that a passive participant can become very involved in a scene). The abbreviation S&M is often used for sadomasochism, although practitioners themselves normally remove the ampersand and use the acronym SM or S/M. Sadomasochism is not considered a clinical paraphilia unless such practices lead to clinically significant distress or impairment for a diagnosis. Similarly, sexual sadism within the context of mutual consent should not be mistaken for acts of sexual violence or aggression Kodi's Disorders Queen Bee Syndrome tumblr_m15febdb6x1r88zzj.gif It describes a woman in a position of authority who views or treats subordinates more critically if they are female. This phenomenon has been documented by several studies.In another study, scientists from the University of Toronto speculated that the queen bee syndrome may be the reason that women find it more stressful to work for women managers; no difference was found in stress levels for male workers. An alternate, though closely related, definition describes a queen bee as one who has succeeded in her career, but refuses to help other women do the same. God Complex. Light-light-yagami-33577029-450-256.gif A god complex is an unshakable belief characterized by consistently inflated feelings of personal ability, privilege, or infallibility. A person with a god complex may refuse to admit the possibility of their error or failure, even in the face of complex or intractable problems or difficult or impossible tasks, or may regard their personal opinions as unquestionably correct.The individual may disregard the rules of society and require special consideration or privileges ''' tumblr_mkdfzsTMpv1qbiht2o1_500.gif Tumblr m3cxcexsDx1qjihxho1 500.gif tumblr_mvuy43ZFD21rv07a4o1_500.gif tumblr_inline_naguy9iqqz1survyt.gif tumblr_n2616wY6MO1tq8fq5o1_500.gif Psychopathy' is traditionally defined as a personality disorder characterized by enduring antisocial behavior, diminished empathy and remorse, and disinhibited or bold behavior. It may also be defined as a continuous aspect of personality, representing scores on different personality dimensions found throughout the population in varying combinations. The definition of psychopathy has varied significantly throughout the history of the concept; different definitions continue to be used that are only partly overlapping and sometimes appear contradictory. *'Boldness- . Low fear including stress-tolerance, toleration of unfamiliarity and danger, and high self-confidence and social assertiveness. The PCL-R measures this relatively poorly and mainly through Facet 1 of Factor 1. Similar to PPI Fearless dominance. May correspond to differences in the amygdala and other neurological systems associated with fear. *'Disinhibition-'. Poor impulse control including problems with planning and foresight, lacking affect and urge control, demand for immediate gratification, and poor behavioral restraints. Similar to PCL-R Factor 2 and PPI Impulsive antisociality. May correspond to impairments in frontal lobe systems that are involved in such control *'Meanness.-' Lacking empathy and close attachments with others, disdain of close attachments, use of cruelty to gain empowerment, exploitative tendencies, defiance of authority, and destructive excitement seeking. The PCL-R in general is related to this but in particular some elements in Factor 1. Similar to PPI Coldheartedness but also includes elements of subscales in Impulsive antisociality. Meanness may possibly be caused by either high boldness or high disinhibition combined with an adverse environment. Thus, a child with high boldness may respond poorly to punishment but may respond better to rewards and secure attachments which may not be available under adverse conditions. A child with high disinhibition may have increased problems under adverse conditions with meanness developing in response. Allies/Enemies *Cid (Deceased) *Kin (Rival) *Nathan Seymour (Ally) *Satsujin (Enemy) *Anatsu (Enemy) *Chise Torabaasu (Ally) *Hohojirozame Torabaasu(Enemy) *Cody Travers(Ally) * Sian Tetsu (Frenemy) * Marshall (Enemy/Rival) * Darius Corvo (Ally) Kin(Frenemy) Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do? Now that I have allowed you to BEAT ME! Do you think that we could play another game? Maybe I could win this time?I kind of like the misery you put me through..Darlin', you can trust me COMPLETELY!If you even try to look the other way.I think that I could kill this time... Ever since he had broken her leg... Kodi did not have hatred toward the male but..he is more of a rival than anything... If the blonde hadn't liked him.. she would of just started talking smack an trying to kill him.. Yet she doesnt realize that.. Kin gave her the strength to move on from the leg incident.. It gave her courage after getting the enhancement from Connor's Relative.. Though she feels that he understands her more than anyone.. and thats alot since the two never speak to one another often.. THey most likely just spat words at one another.. Though Kodi wouldn't care.. if they had to work together an so forth.. To her its just a mission to be finished. Kaiuri Love How it Hurts. Kodi still thinks about Kaiuri from time to time.. which causes her to become sadden.. That sorry will never be enough.. though she feels as her prescence is still near.. Kaiuri was the one she could talk to about anything.. but ever since that fight.. she hasn't seen Kai ever.. since.. and its killing her.. each day... due to them being as close as sisters...Though when they had encountered... Kai was with Anatsu which Envied Kodi.. though... having a bit of agony of pain along with it.. Deep inside she truly cares. Skwisgaar Skwisgaar is a part of a band.. That Kodi had met...thus aiding her with the Guitar of Courage.. Skwisgaar an Kodi an quite similarites to one. The band member had told her.. that she looks just like him... Though the long haired blonde will aide her.. within the history of the Instrument... Thus aiding her to find out why she is the chosen one of the Guitar... Cody Travers (Ally) Meeting the blonde female at the juvi she was sent too, Him and Kodi were so close within the Co-ed prison. Fighting,Sharing bunks.. They had each other's back at all times. Though when it was time for her to leave,Cody had a few more months, and promised her that they would once meet again.. also aiding her with what ever she is doing.Cody is an abrasive man with blonde hair and blue eyes.. who stumbled his way toward Kodi Torabaasu.. Sharing the same expressions as he does.. Also his Oni being the Dark Shark Matsuoka.. Who'm destroyed Same (Sharks Oni) Long ago. Though he seems rather protective towards Kodi, not going away at all.. No matter if Kodi treats him harshly at times. Though she will soon give up and let him come along just because Cody known her for the years they spent in prison together..Cody has an aggressive yet calm demeanor, He's always cocky,lazy,though he loves fighting that is how his and kodi's close friendship started. Though the reason told is that, Rutela and the Dark Shark.. soon fell for one another before Same married her out of Spite. Knowing it would cause tension and envy.. So Same banished the Dark Shark into the depths of the sea.thus leaving destruction within the Dark Shark thus killing off Same. Travers will soon meet Kodi once again, though he has been already having info on the blonde female due to the rumors on the streets.. Cody WIll soon encounter Kodi,hoping she will let him tag along in her journey. Torabaasu Siblings These three siblings most likely had the same fate of there mothers abandoning them. Though Anatsu had it worst than all the three. Kodi was just neglected.. and Chise was sold to a facility.. Their father placed his seed among three females.. for some purpose.Those Kodi will face her father even if it means death... Also the three do not know that they are related, even if Kodi is curious about Anatsu's blue eyes.. Though Chise.. does not posses any of the fathers traits.. though she will be an aide to the three's journey. '''Background Rivals Kodi growing up in the streets alone at the age of 7 as her mother was a alcoholic along with her father disappearing on them she would always love the isolation away from home.. "Mmmph.." The young blonde hair girl with deep blue eyes would stare up in the sky laying in the soft grass in the big park she was in, there were about ten to twelves kids today even the girl that deeply hated Kodi with passion. Cid, who wore a black t-shirt with baggy basketball shorts with black vans and had a black hat on that covered her short messy hair who was already staring Kodi down from afar. "She makes me sick.. thinking shes soo tough in these parts .. This IS MY turf how dare she!!?" She yelled out walking forth toward the quiet blondey while Cid's friends followed behind. Kodi inhaled the air hearing the footsteps that came before her,sitting up she turned her head slightly staring at the pale girl with a irritated look. "What do you want.. Can't you see I'm busy staring at the sky..?" Cid would sneer before raising her before extending it out to punch her, Kodi reacted quickly falling backwards on her back bringing her knee up kneeing her right in the side of her stomach. Cid would cry out while the blonde girl grabbed a fist full of hair in her hand flinging her to the right side of her.Kodi stood up while Cid collasped on the floor holding her stomach in pain before getting onto her feet weakly."Had enough amateur." Kodi snickered while the pale girls eyes flickered with anger as she taunted her. Then from behind Cid a drunk would yell out,"You little brat YOUR FATHER OWES-" Kodi in a quick jolt while grabbing her pocket knife from her pocket,jerked her right arm back before thrusting it forth into the chest of the drunk over and over again the blood would splatter all over her lime green sweater and her black tank top. Cid laid there with awe never seeing a person murdered right infront of her.The blood would splatter on Cids shocked face while Kodi stood up dropping her blood covered knife to the side of her. The drunk man fell backwards on his puddle of blood. Turning around, Kodi would snarl at Cid before speaking."You say your tough yet all I see is failure. Speak to me when you have fully reached your potential.." Sirens would come all around the park before the cops jumped out running at kodi cuffing her. In the car, she closed her eyes inhaling again as she spoke to herself."There's a journey that lies ahead for me." Kodi stayed in juvi prison for about 9 years of first degree murder being released on Friday the 13th of January her birthday. She will be starting school as a freshman even if she is 16 years old. The Diamond's in the Rough. Today in the streets was supiciously calm and what not. Kodi being a 16 year old with an odd demeanor, stood in a alley staring at the old graffiti on the wall. Raising her left arm placing her palm on the graffiti of two kids together about to battle, one kid had a heart over his head. She knew him before Cid at the time was 5 years old.....-Flash Back - Her blonde hair would sway calmy with the soft ocean breeze. Her mother was out "working" so she says, Kodi was smarter than most 5 year olds she knew her mother was a hooker. She figured that out when her mother would be furious with her for not letting the men touch her for cash.She inhaled the salty air,taking a step forth into the cold ocean waters. "If I can just be.. the ocean itself or the clouds... I'd be free...-" Feeling as if someone was watching her she manuevered herself around to facing front to eye the person sneaking up to her. It was a boy.. his eyes were the light-ish green she has ever seen,his shape was very boney and slim.Seeing the same emotionless look in his eyes. His messy reddish-brown hair layed on his shoulders. He wore a nice tuxedo which ticked off Kodi knowing he's rich,she scoffed stepping back."What the fuck are you doing here. Aren't you suppose to be in those fancy ass parties I assume.." She was envious of people who were doing well and also knew others who were poor becoming rich stuck up people. "I was.. but I left.. an decided to well wander around the streets! Names Satsu-!" The Blonde interrupted him."Please don't tell me your name. I could care less besides..Your just going to leave,never seeing one another ever.." Her abrasive eyes would stare into his eyes cocking an eyebrow as well as giving him a scowl. The mysterious boy laughed giving her a slight bow."Just call me Satsu then?" Satsu stood back up gazing at the girl with a flirtatious look even if he was nine he learned well from his family members learning they're ways to pick up women. Kodi raised her eyebrow before planting her hand over his face pushing him back,causing him to fall into the depths of the beach sand."Hah good shove! now let's what you can do with this!" bending and twisting his body in unnatural ways on the sandy floor, making it almost extremely unpredictable to see what he was about to do. Coming to a halt he'd stay lying on his back before placing his palms, feet planted on the ground before he jolted up like a Spider,in which he would stand on four limbs face-first. Also unique to Satsujin, is his ability to fight with his back towards his opponents. Also he uses a different set of attacks in this mode, though he returns to face-forward mode to execute grabs. Kodi eyes glistened while widening in amazemant before spotting him dashing forth coming toward her in amazing speed.Satsu would then kick his legs forth seeing as he was 4 inches away from he would then thrust his hands against the ground,sliding against the sandy beaches floor with his back turned.Then in a slow matter Satsu would halt before her leaning over planting a kiss on her,Kodi's eye twitched stepping back lashing her arm forth,shoving him with powerful strength sending him flying into a beach volleyball court pole.He'd slide down as his rump reached the ground."Ugh... you..... Why-" Kodi scoffed folding her arms before spitting at his cheek."Why the fuck did you kiss me?...Really I wanted a fight.. such a shame I thought you really had potential..yet your just what my mother loves...Man whores.." She'd raise her right knee up ,thus bringing it back down stomping on his dick." Really...age of 7 thinking with your dick..You'll fit in just fine with the rest.. and who knows you might even fuck my mom. What a skank she is..She really urks me... and the men too smelling of liqour..." Her voice would trail off hearing Satsu scream in agony then opening his mouth snickering as if he didn't feel the impact to his private area."HAH!... My dear blonde beauty..." His eyes would seem to glow in a vicious green color, removing her leg off his crotch gently before rising up to his feet."When we meet again.. you shall be mine.. an better yet maybe a bride to be.. and I'm not taking no for an answer. I will kill you and stuff that lovely body with wool letting you sleep by me for eternity...Oh.this is just the Incubus in me speaking M'dear..." his voice trailed watching Kodi take a stepped back creeping her out."All the things we can accomplish with our strengths..." The blonde began to speak."Fuck that.. I rather die fighting in a street war then to date someone like you..Pathetic. Your pathetic. Ones who are born without love,Don't need love." Her abrasive eyes came forth glaring him in the eyes making Satsu hesistant."Just WAIT AND SEE,YOU'LL SEE.." He'd grit his before sprinting away. Kodi shutting her eyes slowly inhaling the ocean breeze trying to forget the whole thing. Meanwhile, in the alley Satsu eyes overwhelmed in tears would start spray painting on the wall of two kids about to battle one another. His eyes glinted with a hint of Pyschopathy,spraying a heart over him."You'll be mine..." -Flash ends.- Now, his name was Satsujin Leader of the Korosu Gang. Serial killers,Murderers are among this crew. Now, finding out where Kodi is at he is now in search of his "Beloved"soon to have him in his arms again. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Strength 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke Category:3rd Gen Category:Shenpaku Federation Category:Torabaasu Family Category:Onihoruda Category:Blood Is Not Thicker Than Water